


All to Myself

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Avs Being Weird and Horny, Blushing as a Flirting Tactic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: This thing with Cale is Nate's secret. For now.
Relationships: Nathan MacKinnon/Cale Makar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Can these two give a rest with the fawning interviews? I'm trying to live my life over here.

“Wait, wait, listen to this quote," EJ holds up his phone to read from it. " _Cale Makar:_ _Nathan MacKinnon is an unbelievable player, an unbelievable passer, he’s got speed. It’s amazing playing with him every night_ ,” EJ puts down his phone and smirks at Nate. “I think the rookie's got a crush.”

“What about this one," Tyson says, slapping Nate's arm as he reads from his phone. " _Makar says that MacKinnon is the MVP of the team and maybe of the league. He’s a superstar_."

“Alright guys,” Nate flaps his hand at his teammates around the table. “Enough.”

“Listen to this,” Gabe interrupts. “ _Cale Makar should win the Calder and maybe the Norris too, according to Nathan MacKinnon_. Looks like the crush runs both ways.”

EJ is hunched over the table in laughter, grabbing Sam’s arm. “Nate, your face is so red,” he guffaws.

“I’m getting another drink. You all need to get a grip,” Nate grouses and gets up to go to the bar.

Cale is standing with his back to the bar, nursing a soda. Nate leans over the bar next to him and signals to the bartender for another beer.

“You have to give it a rest with these interviews or everyone will know,” Nate says quietly, looking over at Cale quickly and then looking away. 

“Everyone will know what?” Cale asks, his voice deep and playful.

Nate picks up his beer and takes a long drink. “Cale, don’t,” he says, turning to look at their teammates huddled around the table. He bumps Cale’s shoulder with his.

“Don’t what?” Cale says. He slides his arm along the bar behind Nate’s back and touches the back of Nate’s hip with his fingertips. “What don’t you want them to know?”

Nate takes another sip of beer and turns to look at Cale, a serious expression on his face. “That you're already mine,” he says, watching the flush deepen on Cale’s cheeks. Cale lists toward Nate, who steps back to maintain an appropriate distance. 

“Can I come to your room tonight?” Cale asks, sounding breathless all of a sudden. 

Nate gives him a small smile. “Sure,” he says and then walks back to the table. He sits down next to EJ, who slings his arm around Nate’s shoulders. EJ’s well on his way to drunk and Nate’s sure that he’s going to get chirped within an inch of his life about Cale.

“Be careful with the rookie, Nate,” EJ slurs. “He’s smitten. Make sure you let him down easy. Like I did when you were a rookie and had a sad crush on me.”

“Fuck off EJ,” Nate says, shoving him away. “I never had a crush on you.”

“Sure, buddy,” EJ says, laughing into his drink. "That's what they all say."

***

Nate answers the knock on his hotel room door later that night. It’s Cale, still in his post-game suit. 

“Hey,” Nate says, walking back into the room. “You didn’t waste any time.” He unbuttons his shirt and cuffs and takes his shirt off by the desk. He’s not looking at Cale, but he can feel him behind him, waiting for the minute that Nate will turn his attention to him and touch him. 

“Was I supposed to wait?” Cale laughs nervously. He still has his tie on and he’s fiddling with his cuff links. 

“Come here,” Nate says, leading him over to sit next to him on the bed. He starts undoing Cale’s tie, sliding it free from his collar, slowly folding it, and setting it on the bed next to him. Then he leans over to take off Cale’s shoes and socks, and then his jacket. He’s going slowly, patiently, watching the flush creep up Cale’s neck and flame his face bright red. “You were amazing tonight,” he says. He’s edging Cale’s shirt off of his shoulders and can see the goosebumps breaking out over his arms when his breath hits the side of Cale’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Cale asks. He turns to look at Nate, his eyes hooded. “Because of a great pass from you.”

“So modest,” Nate chides as he folds Cale’s shirt. He kisses Cale’s shoulder, gentle, and then nips at it, biting a little harder to see if Cale will let him. He always does. “So good.”

Cale shakes his head but Nate can see that he’s already hard in his pants. “Nate,” he whines, quiet, when Nate traces his fingers over his chest and down to the waistband of his pants.

“Take these off,” Nate says. He gets up to take the rest of his clothes off and then arranges himself on the bed, back against the headboard. He watches Cale undress, his back turned. “Can’t believe you’re shy after what we did in Chicago,” he teases, knowing that Cale’s blushing out of his skin already.

Cale turns and rolls his eyes at him but finishes getting undressed. He pauses for a moment at the foot of the bed and then crawls up the bed to Nate, straddling his lap. “I hope you deleted that video.”

“You know I didn’t,” Nate says, dragging his palms up Cale’s sides. He kisses him then, fierce and deep, hands gripping the muscles in Cale’s back hard enough to leave red marks that he’ll trace with his fingers in the morning.

“Nate,” Cale gasps between kisses. “Nate.”

“Yeah, babe,” he says, kissing down Cale’s neck and over his chest. 

“Wait,” Cale says, pushing Nate away with a palm on Nate’s chest. He takes a deep breath and then says, in a rush, “Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?” Nate blurts, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Cale shifts off of Nate’s lap and flops back onto the bed. “I know we don’t talk about us to everyone out there,” he gestures to the world outside the window, “but the team. Do you not want them to know about us because you’re ashamed of me?”

“Cale,” Nate says, “babe, no, I could never be ashamed of you.” He leans over Cale’s body and plants a kiss on the center of his chest before propping his chin there to look at Cale’s face. “The team, they’re _so much_. Maybe it’s selfish, but I want some time for it to be just us, without anyone else involved. I want you all to myself.”

“Oh,” Cale says, covering his face with his arm. “I feel really stupid.”

Nate coos at him, moving his arm away and kissing him softly on his cheeks, his closed eyelids, his lips. He kisses him again and again, until Cale is arching up into him, the conversation forgotten, their bodies moving against each other, hips rolling, hands clasped above Cale’s head. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Nate growls into Cale’s ear and Cale moans underneath him. It’s late and Nate’s tired from that night’s game but right now he’s wide awake, sure that he’d be able to fuck Cale ten times over if that was possible. He slides down Cale’s body, Cale’s skin hot under Nate’s tongue, his muscles taut with how hard he’s straining as Nate slides his fingers inside of him. Nate kisses his stomach and feels the rumble of his moans when he presses his fingers inside, Cale’s hands gripping Nate’s shoulders and Cale’s fingernails digging into the skin. 

When it’s time, Cale gets on his knees, his shoulders dropped to the mattress like Nate likes, and Nate fucks into him with intention, sliding in, in, in, and then pulling almost all the way out. Over and over, at first on his knees and then draped over Cale’s back, Nate moves, spurred faster each time Cale moans his name. He’s so hot he feels like he’s burning up, Cale flushed and feverish beneath him, the air thick and heavy all around then, and then Nate’s choking out a sob and coming inside Cale, thrusting harder, harder, until they’re both quiet, sated.

***

At breakfast the next morning, EJ falls into the seat next to Nate wearing a pair of sunglasses. 

“Good morning,” Nate says loudly, enjoying the way EJ winces. 

EJ gulps at a cup of black coffee and sets his sunglasses down on the table in front of him. “So,” he starts, and Nate groans inwardly. “What’d you do after the bar last night?” EJ grins at him menacingly.

“You saw me go into my room. I went to bed,” Nate says flatly.

“You didn’t pick up? Because Colesy here,” EJ picks up a piece of toast off of Nate’s plate and flings it at Ian across the table, “heard moaning from your room.”

“Hmm,” Nate hums neutrally, continuing to eat his breakfast. When he looks up at Ian, Ian looks like he wants to die. 

Ian sighs and brushes toast crumbs off of his shirt. “I really don’t want to be involved in-” 

“Tell Nathan what you heard,” EJ prompts him.

“I heard someone moaning your name, Nate.”

“Huh!” EJ says, propping his head on his hand and looking at Nate with a triumphant expression on his face. “How about that!”

“Hey guys,” Cale says, coming over to the table. “EJ, Nate.” He sits down and starts shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Nate looks over at Ian, whose eyes are as big as saucers. Nate tries to signal to him silently with his eyes but it’s too late.

“Oh no,” Ian says, looking from Cale to Nate and back again. “It was _you_ -”

A delighted expression breaks out on EJ’s face. “Oh _yes_ ,” EJ practically shouts. “I knew it!” He hops up and runs to the other side of the breakfast room to immediately spread this juicy bit of gossip to the rest of the team.

“Well,” Cale says, washing down a mouthful of toast with a gulp of orange juice. “So much for having me all to yourself.”

Nate laughs and reaches over to take Cale’s hand. “I guess so. At least until summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!


End file.
